London Calling
by memontomori2
Summary: This story takes place a few months after season 4. Jude is in London and is surrounded by new friends and new drama.
1. Chapter 1 Forever

**Chapter 1- Forever**

Josh was a good-looking boy. His hair was short curly and a dark brown. He had a freckled face. His eyes were a beautiful hazel color. I watched as his face quickly twitched a little. He was so much different from things I've known in Canada. Everything here was different.

I watched a Josh as he turned his guitar. He loved playing. He had moved here from Texas a few months back. His accent was slowly fading. I loved the twang of his voice. It was part of the reason a picked him to be part of my new backup band.

"Jude!" I heard some on call from behind me.

I turned around to see my new best friend and producer Kelly calling my name. She was the first person I met when I got off the plane in London. Kelly Landon was a new model turn producer. She had natural red hair that curled slightly. She was an amazing singer but she didn't want a career in singing.

"Jude, please don't distract Josh again. He needs to work. And speaking of work that's what you need to do. Vocals don't sing themselves. You can see your southern dream boy after you get a song done," Kelly told me.

When we got into Studio A, I walked up to the mic and put on the headphones.

**Sometimes I feel so cold **

**Like I'm waiting around all by myself **

**Loneliness gets so old**

**I'm in the lost and found, sitting on the shelf**

**Been stuck for way too long **

**(I hear your voice)**

**You're who I'm counting on**

**Oh, tell me you're here **

**That you will watch over me forever**

**Oh, take hold of my heart **

**Show me you'll love me forever, forever**

**I know you can tell**

**When I start to let my hope fade away **

**I need to catch myself **

**Open my ears o hear you calling my name **

**Been fighting way to long **

**(I hear your voice)**

**You had me all along **

**Oh, tell me you're here **

**That you will watch over me forever**

**Oh, take hold of my heart **

**Show me you'll love me forever**

When I'm starting to drown

**You jump in to save me **

**When my world's upside down **

**Your hands they shake me and wake me**

**Oh, tell me you're here **

**That you will watch over me forever**

**Oh, take hold of my heart **

**Show me you'll love me forever**

**Oh, tell me you're here **

**That you will watch over me forever**

**Oh, take hold of my heart **

**Show me you'll love me forever, forever**

"Jude that was so good!" Kelly yelled as I came out of the sound booth. " Now all we have to get is the guitar and a few vocals from Joshy then we're good."

"Thanks Kells. I'm a going to go get Josh."

When I walked into the main area of Dawn Marcel Recording I saw Josh talking to Taylor, my bass player. Ever since she started in my band, he's had a thing for her. Every time I see them talk I'm reminded he's not mine.

**A/N: Ok Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters Josh, Kelly and Dawn Marcel Recording. All the rest belongs to the owners. **

**Song: Forever By: Firelight. **

**Read & Review **

**Ashley AKA mementomori2 **


	2. Chapter 2 I'll try

**Chapter 2- I'll Try**

"Josh, Kelly wants to see you," I said as I walked up to Josh and Taylor. "Hey Taylor."

Josh walked away as I started talking to Taylor. Taylor, in many ways, was much prettier than me. Her was the perfect shade of blonde as where mine was a dirtier blonde. Her hair also fell into perfect long spirals and mine was shoulder length and straight. She had the clearest blue eyes. Next to her I was average looking.

I really didn't want to talk to her. I really wanted to go listen to Josh sing. Even though when he talks he has a Texas accent when he sings it goes away. Even if he only sang twice in this song, I still wanted to hear it.

After we were all done, the whole band went out to eat. Josh of course sat by Taylor. I hated having to be around them and they aren't even together. She doesn't like him. I sat on the other of side of Josh.

The next day I was in the studio recording.

**I love you, **

**But you don't care.**

**I look for you,**

**You're not there.**

**I'll sing this song till you see,**

**You belong with me. **

**But I'll try **

**To be your friend tonight.**

**And I'll try to not get in a fight**

**Cause I love you and you don't feel the same **

**I'll try**

**I'll dream of you tonight.**

**Wake up with you on my mind**

**How long till you can see **

**You'd be better off with me. **

**But I'll try **

**To be your friend tonight.**

**And I'll try to not get in a fight**

**Cause I love you **

**but you don't feel the same **

**I'll try**

**I see a star in the sky,**

**I see a light in your eyes **

**You found a girl that loves you **

**But not cause that I told you. **

"Jude, is this about Josh?" Kelly asked me.

"Yeah. I wrote it last night. Do you like it?" I asked.

"You do realize Josh isn't that good? He is just some southern boy who makes your heart do funny things."

I ignored her.

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing except the some characters and the song.. All the rest belongs to the owners. Kinda short (sorry) **

**Song: I'll try by: ME!!!**

**Read & Review **

**Ashley AKA mementomori2**


	3. Chapter 3 Come and Save me

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. My French teacher got me in trouble. Oh well here goes chapter 3.

**Chapter 3- Come and Save me **

I had been in London for a couple months. Naturally, I was a little homesick. My best friend from Canada, Jamie, came to visit me after I recorded _I'll Try. _I had missed him. I also missed someone else, who seemed to be living more of a "rock star" life then me.

"How's NBR?" I asked.

"Well, never been better. We just signed this new artist Jessie and she is going to be a huge hit."

"How's…" I started to ask but stopped before saying his name.

"Tommy? He is exactly like the tabloid says. After he lost his job at G- major, he met Darcy and it's been getting worse."

"He called me a week ago. I was busy." I told him.

"Can we stop talking about him, please? I want a tour of London," he said.

I gave him a tour of London and he seemed to enjoy it. We ended our tour at the studio. I had five more songs to finish. I decided to recorded the song I wrote for Tommy when I first moved here, since Jamie was here. The only problem was it was a duet with Josh. This was going to be fun.

A/N- Bold is just Josh and Italic is Jude. And bold and italic is both of them.

_The sky keeps on changing colors _

_In the rain_

_Nothing ever seems _

_To stay the same _

_But I found you to my _

_Surprise _

_I found all I needed _

_In your eyes_

_Everyone keeps leaving_

_But you stayed _

_When I held you tonight _

_And let my heart go free_

_**Hold me close**_

_**Now until forever **_

_**I'll be unafraid **_

_**Hold me close **_

_**Give me back **_

_**My reason to believe**_

_**Come and save me** _

**Love**

**Nothing ever takes the place**

**Of love**

**Breaks though the madness**

**Like a flood**

**You washed away all my fears**

**And let my heart go free**

_**Hold me close**_

_**Now until forever **_

_**I'll be unafraid **_

_**Hold me close **_

_**Give me back **_

_**My reason to believe**_

_**Come and save me**_

_Hold me close_

_Now until forever _

_I'll be unafraid _

_Hold me close _

_Give me back _

_My reason to believe_

_Come and save me_

**Come and save me**

_**Come and save me**_

_I found you tonight_

When we got done I looked at Jamie then Kelly. Both of them had their mouths wide open. I looked a Josh. He looked back at me and we shared a moment before I found ourselves in a hug. I couldn't believe how good we did.

"Wow, that was so good." I heard Jamie and Kelly say in unison.

"Jude, how about we go out to dinner to celebrate a good first day in London." Jamie said as he dragged me out towards the door.

I looked back at Josh. Whatever moment Josh and I shared was out of his mind and he was walking toward Taylor with big puppy dog eyes.

**A/N- So, thanks to Kathy101 who reviewed. I loved having a review in my inbox when I got ungrounded. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the some characters. All the rest belongs to the owners.**

**Song: Come and Save me by: Gloriana **

**-Ashley AKA momentomori2 **


	4. Chapter 4 All the things that mean the

**Chapter 4- All the Things that Mean the Most**

**I made a living of living off track **

**I look for wrong turns and never looked back**

**And what I found means nothing now**

**There's nothing worse than wanting something more **

**Watching your future walking out that door**

**That's how I lived, that's what I did**

**But I'm… **

**Letting go and holding close **

**To all the things that mean the most**

**And it feels so good coming home**

**To all the things that mean the most**

**The Best think I finally learned about me**

**Was finding faith in ways way beyond me **

**Way beyond me**

**But I'm letting go and holding close **

**To all the things that mean the most**

**And it feels so good coming home**

**To all the things that mean the most**

**(Mean the most) holding close **

**(Mean the most) let go**

**(Mean the most) don't go **

**I tell myself that I've come a long way **

**It gets me though some really dark days **

**And I regret I'm not there yet **

**But I'm… **

**Letting go and holding close **

**To all the things that mean the most**

**And it feels so good coming home**

**To all the things that mean the most**

It was Jaime's last day in London and I had to be in the studio. The whole week he was getting close with Kelly. She was really starting to like him. One day I asked him about him and Zeppelin and he said, "It's complicated".

Jamie asked me about Josh and I replied, "It's complicated".

On the last night of his trip we went to my favorite diner, Gumby's Diner. I would miss him being on my couch when I got up. I would miss the way his hair was messed up when he wakes up.

Saying good-bye was hard. I wish I could just go back to Toronto. I missed Jamie and the band. I missed Sadie and I even missed Karma.

"Bye, Jude Harrison. You be good." He told me with a laugh before he left to go though Security.

Then I heard a familiar voice say "I'm glad it's not you that's leaving. 'Cause that would have been a waste of a plane ticket."

**A/N: Sorry I ended there. I wanna keep you guys on your toes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the some characters. All the rest belongs to the owners.**

** Song: All the things that means the most By: Gloriana (btw, this is the second of three Gloriana songs that I'm going to use)**


End file.
